


Broken Silence

by AnnoraRutherford



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Awkward Cullen Rutherford, Cullen Rutherford Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Strangers, learning about one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoraRutherford/pseuds/AnnoraRutherford
Summary: Eira is back in Haven after an attempted run post attempt to close the breach, needing a break she sneaks off to the bridge above Haven, unaware she was followed by Cullen and they start to get to know one another.





	1. Part 1

Eira had been back in Haven only three nights before it started to feel like she was a prisoner again - while she was told by The Seeker she was no longer a suspect in the murder of Divine Justinia - she had a hard time feeling free, her chains had only turned into a leash since she ran. The Seeker had set up some of the Commander’s men to watch her constantly to ‘ensure The Herald’s safety’. Bullshit. She just didn’t want Eira to have a chance to run again. At least if she was in a prison cell Cassandra was being honest, her accommodations right now were just a glorified version of where she’d first woken up in Haven.

From her bed she could hear the soldiers outside her door talking, “Why do we even need to watch this knife-ear? She could kill us if she really wanted to bolt - quick spell, she’s out of sight, and we’re dead.”

He’s not wrong…

“I think it’s The Seekers way of putting the soldiers she doesn’t like out in the snowy nights.” Quite the accusation, Soldier, but probably not wrong.

Eira was quite enjoying the dull conversation until the two men fell quiet, only their mumbling could be heard. If they were willing speak loudly about The Lady Seeker, what on earth could they be whispering to hide?

Eira swung her legs off of her uncomfortable cot, looking at the door, she rushed quietly to it, pressing her ear against the cold wood, “You’re right, the knife-ear is probably asleep by now. I’m sure no one would notice us stepping into the tavern for a drink, sit by the fire real quick, warm up and come back before anyone notices.”

“It’s dark enough now, The Seeker wouldn’t even notice if we weren’t at our post.” The other soldier continued, “Come on let’s go, the tavern is always busy around seven o’clock so no one will notice us pop in.”

I can get out of here. 

Eira hurried to slip her feet into her long leather boots, she didn’t need a coat. Her best friend Arran always told her, her body was made of the handpicked snowflakes the Gods thought were the most beautiful so that she could endure the snow she was born during.

Eira didn’t want to draw anymore attention than necessary so the window seemed the best way to make her exit - she grabbed the plaid-weave scarf sitting on the edge of her bed by the window and crawled out landing softly on the fresh snow letting it crunch beneath the sole of her shoe. In an effort to further go undetected she wrapped the scarf around her head, kept her eyes low, and walked at a normal pace headed toward the main gate.The bridge that sat just above Haven seemed safe - far enough away to get a break from the watchful eyes of the town, but close enough to be back quickly when The Seeker noticed she was gone. The biggest problem she faced once out of the main gate was Warden Blackwall, he frequently sat outside the smithy, but as Eira rounded the corner near the stables she could see he had retired to his quarters for the evening. Her pathway was clear.

On the bridge, Eira found an old wooden crate she could comfortably sit cross-legged on. Admiring the frozen lake below as it reflected the green glow of the breach - it had her mesmerized. The way the bright green played with the snow flurries as they both fell from the sky, her long black hair blowing in the breeze - asking to join in the dance of the night. The chilled wind kissed her skin sinking in and becoming one with her.

The familiar crunch of snow and the rustle of armor filled her ear, Eira checked over her shoulder to see the Commander propped up against the archway at the start of the bridge.

“Worried I would run again, Commander?”

“Worried? Yes. But I understand why you ran.” He started moving toward her, “I can’t say I would have done differently had I been in your place.” Cullen stood at her side now, leaning so his arms rested on the short wall in front of both of them

“No need to worry tonight, just needed a moments peace.”

“I’ll leave you.” He said standing up straight and turning to leave.

“Actually, the company is welcome.” Eira patted the wall, telling him place himself back where he was. “I knew someone would notice me leaving, I wasn’t sure who it was, but I knew I hadn’t made a clean exit. I’m just glad you’re not The Seeker.”

Cullen let out a soft chuckle as he leaned back down, he stared at his hands clasped together, “I can’t say I blame you.” Eira felt Cullen’s move eyes to her, but she kept her gaze on the lake. Cullen continued, “She’s just doing what she thinks is right.” His stare dropped down to where she was looking.

Silence filled the space between them - an awkward uncomfortable silence. Two complete strangers with absolutely nothing in common trying to make small talk while the start of the world falling apart beat at their backs and illuminated their hair.

“How do you find Haven?” The stillness broke, but Eira wasn’t sure this was a question she wanted to answer. She was forced to be here.

“It's… different.”

“I - see…” His voice trailed off and disappeared into the wind, “Do you at least feel safe here?”

Eira became suddenly aware of where the green light filling the darkness was coming from and what it meant, “Anyone who says they feel safe here or anywhere is lying or foolish. I have a target on my hand, I’m not safe anywhere, Commander.”

Cullen moved his gaze back to Eira, “Sorry, I suppose that wasn’t the best question to-”

“I may not feel safe here, but I feel safer here than I do anywhere else.” Eira finally met Cullen’s eye and gave him a brief smile. His lip curl followed directly after.

For the first time, Eira really noticed the scar on his upper lip, it suited him. It made his smile interesting and unique, in a way, it was beautiful on him - or maybe he just made it that way. Before he noticed she forced her eyes to attend back to the lake below, but Cullen’s attention did not move from her.

“Varric seems very fond of you, he’s told me to make sure the soldiers who watch you take care of you.” Cullen stopped himself for a moment, “He also seems to be the only person in Haven that actually knows your name.”

“Eira.” Cullen’s stare was burning into her.

“It suits you.” The words left him without hesitation, “Does this mean you trust me now?” He prodded her teasingly.

“Do you really want me to answer that, Commander?”

“I wouldn’t have asked had I not.”

“No.” Eira felt his attention drift back to down to his fists.

Again, the dreaded stillness crept back between the two. Eira could tell she’d upset The Commander, but was unsure of how to continue the discussion.

“I understand…” There was a genuine regret to his voice, one she did not expect, “I understand if my past makes you uncomfortable, being the man I was…” Eira felt him soften, his shoulders were rolled forward and he kept his gaze strictly at his hands, “the Templar I was…”

“I don’t distrust you because you were a Templar, Commander. I was chained by your troops, brought here against my will, and accused of murder. I am a Dalish mage in an unfamiliar place, with a strange mark on my hand put there by an unknown force. I trust no one here. Don’t take it personally… please.”

Eira stared at Cullen watching as the snow disheveled his once styled curls, tempted to run her fingers through it, she placed her hand on his gloved fingers closest to her instead.

“I know a good man when I see one, Commander.” Cullen’s stare finally meeting hers again, he placed his other hand on top of hers, “You are an honorable man.”

The turn of his upper lip made Eira return the favor. Both stood taking one another in, “Please don’t run again. While there are people here in Haven who need you to close the breach, there are some of us who want you to stay.”

Down in Haven, Eira could hear the soldiers shuffling around and preparing for something. Both released the grasp of one another’s hand and broke eye contact to see what was the noise was.

“I think they’ve noticed I’m missing, Commander.”

“Promise me.”

Eira couldn’t help, but grin. She was right, this was a good man, “You hardly know me.”

“Something I plan to change,” Cullen hooked his fingers between hers, “meet me here tomorrow evening at sunset.”

Eira squeezed his hand, a yes they both knew and took off back to Haven as Cullen stayed back, leaning against the low wall once more. Eira needed to get back down before Cassandra burned the town hunting for her.

As Eira approached the start of the bridge she turned back to Cullen, “Commander,” he turned to face her, “a man’s past doesn’t define him. That includes you. Don’t give it that power.”

Before he could respond she disappeared into the darkness of the snowy mountain night leaving him alone to await their evening the next day.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Eira share dinner together and end up having some... tension.

Eira sat on the same wooden crate as the night before, watching the sun nest behind the mountains, waiting for The Commander to arrive. The sweet scent of pine and campfire filled her nostrils, comforting her, but she was strangely nervous, watching the snow fall she felt her stomach continually knot. This ex-templar shook her and she couldn’t figure out why, nothing made her nervous.

It’s probably just me still adjusting to being here, I’ve been on edge for days.

The familiar sound of rustling plate armor behind her forced to her return from her thoughts. Eira turned to face the noise and was met with the gaze of The Commander. He smiled upon seeing her and raised his hand to show the bowl of supper he’d brought for her. Steam rising from it in the cold mountain night, he handed the bowl to Eira as he reached where she sat, “I’m glad you’re here, I was worried you wouldn’t come… I hope you haven’t eaten yet, I didn’t see you in line for dinner so I picked up an extra bowl for you.”

Eira smiled at his generosity, “You worry too much, Commander. What’s tonight’s meal?”

“A mystery as usual, this appears to be a tomato soup… I think.” Cullen pressed his nose to the edge of the bowl, Eira watched waiting for a reaction. Cullen’s head snapped back as his face went from cautious curiosity to blatant disgust, his eyes slammed shut as if he was holding back tears.

Eira burst with a loud laugh, “That good?”

“I wasn’t hungry anyway…” Cullen gently laughed as they both placed their bowls on the ledge in front of them.

Eira reached in front of her, grabbing something hidden beneath her crossed legs, “I stole some banana bread when I was helping in the kitchen this morning,” she raised her hand to show him her small trophy, “would you like to share it?”

She shifted over on the large crate freeing a place for Cullen to sit alongside her. The smell of leather drifted through the wind greeting her as he placed himself beside her.

“Thank you, but it’s a small piece. You should save it for yourself - a treat when you’re traveling. You leave for The Hinterlands in the morning?”

“Yes,” she said, tucking the bread back into the cloth napkin and into her pocket, “Solas says he suspects there’s a tool out there that can measure the veil.”

“We’re lucky to have someone so knowledgeable on the fade as a member of The Inquisition…Do you miss your clan, is it nice having another apostate around?”

“I miss my clan more than I thought I would, they were my life before I left. While Solas is an apostate, he's… not like me. It’s been interesting learning about so many different lives from so many new people, though.”

“Was there anyone in your clan… you had trouble leaving behind

?” Though Cullen stammered, Eira knew exactly what he was asking.

Eira looked at Cullen, but he had his gaze locked on Haven below them, “Do you frequently ask strangers such intimate questions?”

His face blushed bright red causing Eira to giggle, “I’m joking, Commander. No, I’ve never been in love, if that’s what you’re asking.” His eyes finally met hers, “Have you?”

“I have not…” Eira could see Cullen’s eyes soften, his shoulders dropped, and his attention moved back to Haven.

“My mother always told me love comes when and where you least expect it. She said when you’re searching so desperately for something you never look in front of you. When you finally end your search is when you will find what you’ve been looking for.Love comes when both people need it. It took me a long time to realize my father was the man she found when she was searching… not the one she truly loved…” Eira shivered as the frosty wind whipped around her, she looked down at her cold hands, trying to ignore how much she’d just revealed to The Commander without meaning to.

“Your parents aren’t married?” Eira could feel his stare shift back from Haven to her.

“It’s a story for another day… The point of my story is maybe you’ve met your bond already, but you struggle to slow down and see them right in front of you.”

Eira and Cullen met and locked eyes, causing both their cheeks to flush with fire filled blood, “Not literally of course…” Eira continued, trying to diffuse the tension she accidentally created.

“Of course…” both quickly looked down toward the lake, the green light from last night still twisted upon the glass top of the frost bitten water.

Eira grew colder as the sun continued to sink below the mountains surrounding Haven. She shivered harder, trying to fight the cold. Cullen must have taken notice to Eira’s chills against the slightly frozen breeze, “Here.” He said taking off his mantle and placing it over her shoulders wrapping it around her chest, “Do you own a proper coat?”

“Yes, but I’m stubborn.” Eira replied with a ginger laugh.

“Ah, I see,” Cullen chuckled, “so is the winter wind.”

“Thank you for your mantle, Commander.”

“If we’re to be eating mysterious soup together I’d prefer you call me by my name…”

Eira sat for a moment as Cullen watched the green light on the water.

“How strange is it that I know you’ve never been in love, but seem to have forgotten your name?” She asked bumping his shoulder teasingly.

“Cullen Rutherford.”

Eira reached her hand out and he grasped it tightly as the two laughed and shook hands, “A pleasure to meet you, Cullen Rutherford.”

“And you, Eira.” Cullen laughed back, “Are you warm enough?”

“I am, thank you.” She smiled at him, “You may never get your mantle back.”

“Is that so?” Cullen looked at her raising his eyebrow and drawing a sly grin.

Eira stood, shifting in front of Cullen as he sat on the crate, “Not unless you catch me!” With that Eira bolted from the bridge toward the forest just beyond Cullen following closely behind. Both laughing hysterically.

Eira gathered a ball of snow from the ground, balled it, and threw it back at Cullen, he returned the favor as she ran, snowballs exploded on her back. She heard Cullen’s footsteps grow faster and closer and suddenly she was on the ground, Cullen tackled her and pinned her against the snow. Their laughing slowed as they locked eyes, causing Cullen to lick his lips.

“It’s getting dark, Eira.” Her name rolled through his mouth, flooding over her, drowning in his voice she finally realized how much she enjoyed listening to him speak. Cullen stood from the ground and reached a hand to Eira, helping her to stand. She removed Cullen’s mantle from her shoulders.

“I suppose I should keep my word, thank you for letting me borrow it.”

“May I have your word on something else?” Cullen looked at her intently, Eira placed the snow covered mantle in his hands.

“That depends, Commander.” She retorted with a grin.

“Meet me here again, when you return from The Hinterlands.”

Eira bit her lip, “You have my word, Cullen.”

Cullen’s eye lit with her reply, the scar on his lip twitching as the corner of his lip curved up. Eira turned and ran back down to Haven, she turned to look over her shoulder one more time and watched as Cullen pulled the stolen banana bread she had snuck into his pocket out, he looked back down at her and smiled once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This is an older work of mine - if you'd like to check out my newest piece it's available here! I'm still working on it, but the title is Snow in Denerim which gives some background into Eira's past. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Much love  
> Annora


End file.
